


I'm Drowning and You Can't Save Me

by Semi_problematic



Series: Terrible Things [2]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Lukas is still getting used to his wheelchair.





	I'm Drowning and You Can't Save Me

It had been a month since Lukas left the hospital and he was still getting used to using his wheel chair. He would wake up and panic because he couldn't climb out of bed and walk. He would get mad, too. Once he told Philip the worst part about waking up was the few seconds where everything felt normal, then everything hit him and it was almost as bad as the day he was told he couldn't walk anymore. Philip only came around sometimes, he would be around all the time but Lukas wouldn't let him. He said it was embarrassing for himself to even do this stuff, let alone have his boyfriend see it. Lukas still wasn't over the fear that Philip would leave him. 

Today was the first day in a week and a half Lukas had allowed Philip to come over. He cleaned up the couch and the places around it, because that was where he had been sleeping, and waited patiently in his chair for his boyfriend to arrive. 

Philip walked up the ramp that lead to the front door and knocked, smiling from ear to ear. He missed Lukas, he had gotten so used to him being around all the time, so when it all stopped it was weird.. and painful. But Philip couldn't tell Lukas those things. Lukas was dealing with too much already, he didn't need to hear about how in love Philip was with him, it would probably freak him out.

Lukas took a deep breath, unlocking the door, tugging it open and sighing when he hit the corner of his wheel chair with it. He rolled back and stopped, watching Philip step inside.

"Hey." Lukas mumbled. His eyes fell to his lap.

Philip smiled down at him. "Hey, I've missed you."

Lukas nodded. "My dad isn't home.. so.. we can.." 

Philip leaned down and pecked his lips. "Missed that, too." 

Lukas offered a small smile. "Are you hungry or anything? I could order pizza or we could make something."

"I'm okay. I'm just worried about you."

Lukas scoffed, backing up and turning around, going into the living room. "Everyone is. I'm fine."

"Lukas.. they still haven't found Ryan.. it's gotta be hard."

"I didn't know I invited my therapist over."

"You can't ignore it." Philip sighed. 

"I'm not. You are." Lukas turned around. "Are you even getting help? Are you talking to anyone?"

Philip wanted to fight. He wanted to scream at Lukas that he can't, because Lukas didn't want Philip telling. Everyone thinks Lukas was just shot by some angry man in the woods. A few people even think it was a hunter with bad aim. 

Lukas looked down. "I don't want to talk about it. I invited you over because I missed you."

"Thats sweet." Philip sat down on the couch and put his hand on the arm of the couch. 

Lukas looked at him, taking Philips hand and holding it. "Rose visits, still."

Philip nodded. "She knows."

"I know. She's the one who told me to have you come over."

"So you didn't miss me?"

"I did but.. it was hard to say." 

Philip laughed. "Everything is hard for you to say." 

Lukas laughed, softly, shaking his head. "You're an asshole."

Philip grinned. "Yeah, you are too." 

Lukas pulled away and maneuvered his wheel chair between the table and the couch, elbowing Philip.

"Hey! What?"

"Lean against me.. like you always did."

Philip smiled, scooting towards Lukas and leaning his head on his shoulder, smiling even wider when Lukas' arm wrapped around him. "Are you sure this okay?"

"It's just my legs. The bullet hole has healed for the most part." 

Philip nodded, turning his head and kissing Lukas' neck. He felt Lukas relax into him and it made him smile. Everything was tense. It's not that they had been fighting or that they're mad at each other. They just don't know how to act around each other and what was okay and what wasn't.

"Do you want a drink? We have coke and stuff."

"I'd like a coke, but I can get it." Philip started to stand up but Lukas tugged him back down to the couch by the back of his shirt.

"I'm your boyfriend. I'm getting you a coke." Lukas pulled away from Philip and rolled himself up the small ramp in the living room and into the kitchen. Philip was left smiling and blushing in the living room. Lukas called himself Philips boyfriend... with no space inbetween. It made Philip feel warm and fluttery inside. They were dating. It's official. The good feeling didn't last long, though, because Philip heard glass shattering in the kitchen, followed by thudding and Lukas yelling.

He got up and rushed into the kitchen. "Lukas!" 

Lukas was on the ground, glass surrounding him, tears slipping down his cheeks, and his wheelchair knocked over.

"What happened?" Philip asked, softening his voice and walking over to Lukas, moving the wheelchair out of his way.

"I was getting a glass from the cabinet with my grabby hook thing." Lukas pointed at the long stick on the counter that had a handle and two claws. Lukas shook his head. "The glass fell and shattered everywhere, so I tried to pick up the pieces and I fell."

Philip frowned. "Lukas.."

"No! Don't look at me like that. Don't talk to me like that." The tears were coming down faster but neither boys acknowledged them even though they both knew that they were there.

"Like what, baby?" 

"Like I'm some broken, pathetic thing." Lukas reached out for a piece of glass and winced when it cut him. "I can't do anything right." He didn't say it sadly, he said it angrily.

"I don't think you're broken or pathetic." Philip whispered, kicking glass away from them so he could kneel down. "And I know you can do more than enough right."

Lukas shook his head, looking down.

Philip cupped Lukas' cheeks and made him look up. "Lukas.. you're going throuhh such a big change. If I was you I wouldn't even be out of bed. I would be sitting there, angry and crying, but look at you. You're out here trying to relearn everything. That's really badass if you ask me."

"More badass than riding a motorcycle."

Philip grinned. "Definately. Now let's get you back into your chair so we can clean that cut and I can sweep up the glass."

"I can do it myself."

Philip smiled at him. "Let me help you.." 

Lukas sighed. "Fine. Go make sure both wheels on the chair are locked and then you have to come pick me up. Think you can do that?" He was smiling again and Philip was beyond thankful.

"Yeah. I can manage." Philip replied, winking at him and pecking his lips, before wrapping his arms around him and picking him up. 

"You're carrying me like I'm some chick."

"You don't have room to complain." Philip teased. "I could drop you."

Lukas' arms tightened around him. "Shut up."


End file.
